Nekrikos 8: Incoming Terrors
<<PREVIOUS <<FIRST We trudged back to our forest base, wearily. "This sucks man." I sighed, placing my rather damaged sword on the floor. The battle was short, but we failed anyways. "Whatever. We only have 7 days to prepare. To justify, we only just knew about him actually destroying a place near our area." Entity 303 dropped his scythe and rested on the couch. I realise we haven't been communicating with our other groups Hmm, that's true. You want to try? A friend of mine is apparently a lone wolf, he's on his own. He brought a communication device that allows me to communicate with him if I press a specific code. I took out something that looked like a walkie-talkie: E6HB8D, this should be it. The device started making some sounds, like the ones you get when you start calling someone. "Hello?" DUDE! Jax! is that you? Yeah, it's always me.... **small crash** ah shit. Damn mate, I was worried about you? Where have you been? I've been staying in my base, but it got destroyed yesterday. I'm camping somewhere. You wanna come over? Hah....how? We're literally miles away from each other. Well, true, but 303 can give you a ride. Bro, are you playing with me? Isn't 303 that evil hoodie guy. <303> HEY I'M ON THE GOOD SIDE EVEN IT'S ITS CLICHE OR NO- You heard that. 303 go get him. He should be over. I switched it off. 303 had already left to bring my friend over. Anyways, should we get out those gems? Yeah, we have to. We're gonna use them to craft some special armour. I went up to the next floor of our base, to the safe where we kept our gems. After typing in some passwords and doing the fingerprint verification, I finally got the two remaining gems out and went down. Jax was already there. Nice base dude, and whatever you're holding in your hands. Oh nothing, just some gems that we really need. Armour stuff. And that's 303, ok...... So, anyways, back to what I wanted to do. Nekrikos is challenging us to fight him in the next 7 days. We're preparing as much resources as we need, like potions, swords you name it. Phoenix, take the two gems up to the crafting room. There are some diamonds to craft the armour. Remember, the gem goes in the middle of the chestplate. On it. Jax, I trust you to brew some strength potions. The potion room is next to the crafting room. Hell yeah man, I love brewing potions! Take the bottles and go u- Jax had already swiped them off the table into his hands and ran up the stairs. A crash was heard later. Shiet, mah bad dude. You're lucky I made those really durable. Anyways, 303, fix the swords and also ask Phoenix for a little bit of gem material for the swords. <303> Alright. **About 3 hours later** Nice. Now that we have our weapons prepared ,what do we do? Stock them in the emergency storage room. We have to continue practicing our fighting skills. I stocked whatever we had created. Potions, the special armour and swords, some more enchanted arrows. Let's go practice now. We have a few days. FORMAT UPCOMING DAY 1: Started practicing my archery. I asked Dallas for some harder targets, because I REALLY want to nail my accuracy. The fighting sword part of it was kinda good. Spend some time in the mini gym so I know how to roll and jump better. Oh well, it was tiring. DAY 2: 303 apparently managed to spawn in some magical rods. Now he's teaching us how he used them to shoot fireballs and all other kinds of crazy stuff. Wild af. I know. Didn't go so well this time. I kept missing ugh. Oh well, it's my first time. DAY 3: Now my accuracy is really having some improvements. The magic rod thing is kind of still hard, but I'm doing it! Today we did more on mob killing, since we know he can do that kind of stuff. DAY 4: Was supposed to be our rest day, but because of Nekrikos we have to train AGAIN. Same ole stuff. Jax almost got himself injured by shooting an arrow at the wall and almost hitting himself. Haha. Accuracy is getting better, feel sort of prepared. DAY 5: 2 days left. I'm feeling nervous as fucking hell. Almost lost concentration while doing archery today. I'm slightly worried for the future of this world rests on us. DAY 6: 1 DAY LEFT!!! ENTRY ENDED It was the 7th day. I knew this day had come. I saw the sun rising, marking the possible last sun everyone would see. "Let's go guys." 303 was already awake. He got out everything that we need. I put on the gem chestplate. Dallas had some TNT just incase. Jax was highly equipped with potions so he could give them. All of us had our weapons and gear. And with a raise of his scythe, we were teleported to the city we fought at. It was now completely gone, replaced with a flat, treeless ground. Nekrikos was there. I see that you have geared up already. <303> We're back, and better, so we can beat you. Your reign of terror will end here! You are fools. You think you can beat me? No. I'm the Alpha and Omega. The one true ruler of all. You will bow down to me. He summoned in his trusty sword. ARISE MY MINIONS! BATTLE BEGIN! Suddenly, multiple copies of creepypastas we knew started forming up. "We got this guys. CHARGE!!!!!!" And the fight for the universe began. The battle to end all battles had finally commenced. PART 9: Nekrikos 9: The Final Showdown Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:XXPhoenix888 Category:Entity 303 Category:Entities Category:Nekrikos Series